Drunkun Night
by Narutoharem
Summary: Uzumaki and Uchiha are well party on the Night. Sasuke would take Kushina in her Home but Mistake he take his Home, what will hapeen with them. But it not only happen with Sasuke. Naruto was with Mikoto what happen with them also. Warning 18 Years Adult Story.
1. Confenssion

Kushina gripped at the blankets wrapped around her body and pulled them closer. The faint buzzing noise in the back of her head informed her that she was still pretty drunk -and the tilting of the world as she attempted to stand up only confirmed this. She wobbled slightly, then gave in to gravity and flopped on to her side on the comfy bed. She still kept a tight hold on the blankets, even though she felt as if she would die from the heat. Feeling groggy, she hauled herself upright on the bed and stared at the wall, trying to make sense of her thoughts. The recollection of the night's events were blurry inside her head, as if her mind's eye was a camera lens that was trying to come into focus. Kushina closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered the Sushi Bar with all the bright neon signs that stood out starkly against the dimness of the room. One of the signs had glared "KARAOKE NITE" in bright pink fluorescent lights. She suddenly flinched instinctively as she remembered Mikoto as her best friends horrible drunken duet. Their attempt to drag Fagaku on to the stage, only to have him push them off roughly, scolding their idiotic behavior. Kushina and Mikoto brush into laugh laughter and scrunched up her face, her cheeks still pink from the sake. She knows that Naruto was gone the date with Hinata at that Night. She also got invitation from Fagaku and Mikoto while sasuke was with him. Itachi was going the date with Ayame.

"Wheere am I?" she mumbled to herself, and promptly fell over again.

Sasuke stumbled around his kitchen, rifling through drawers full of forks and knives that he honestly should be avoiding in his current state. Realizing this with a dimwitted expression, he trudged over to the fridge, wondering why he was even in his kitchen in the first place.

"Ohh, I think I make something good." he slurred and tried, with a couple of attempts, to grab the handle on the fridge. Once he had secured the cold metal handle in his hand, he yanked the fridge door open, sending jars of canned goods crashing to the floor.

"Awwwwwwww FUG" he breathed, exasperated." He swerved his head around to the kitchen counter and stared bleakly at the kettle that sat on the counter top. The room was spinning as Sasuke reached up to clutch his head. He suddenly got the feeling like he was forgetting something. With his free hand, he gripped the edge of the counter to steady himself -though this did nothing to stop the room from spinning. Shaking his head, sasuke made his way out of the kitchen towards his bedroom.

He was too drunk to hear Sasuke's muffled sounds of movement as he fumbled with the doorknob to his room. Once he had finally managed to open the door, he took one step inside and froze.

"Kushina-sama ?" He exlaimed, momentarily snapping out of his drunken stupor.

A lump beneath a pile of blankets stirred atop his bed. Sasuke stared, unblinking, at the ruffled head of dark blue hair.

"Kushina?" he called again, this time in a more hushed tone. Her response was a groan, followed by mumbles of something incoherent..

Sasuke's hand still gripped the doorknob tightly, knuckles white. He desperately began racking his brain for any reason that she would be here -for any MEMORY of why she would be here, and tried to stop himself from thinking about the worst possible reason for this.

'Did.. we didn't.. do it, did we?' Sasuke thought numbly.

"No." he said aloud, shaking his head furiously. "Naw, no.. nah, Kushina-sama wouldn't.. we wouldn't do that." He was talking to himself now, but Sasuke was only acutely aware of that fact as he released the doorknob from his death-grip. He took a few steps towards the bed, slowly at first, as if he didn't trust his own balance. He continued on this way until he stopped about a foot away from the bed, and looked down at the passed out ninja.

"Kushina-sama!" He cried loudly. "Um I think, thas my bed.. and you're alseep.. init. So, why?" He slurred, pulling at the blankets half-heartedly.

With no response from Kushina and the soft sound of her breathing being the only noise in the room, Sasuke watched her quietly. He wasnt sure why, or for how long he stood there .. but there was something about the Naruto mother that was just so captivating. Well, he had always found her captivating. How could he not? With long dark red hair and green eyes, Kushina's beauty was hard for any guy -or any one, for the matter- to resist.

Sasuke shook away the thoughts that were creeping in to his head and pulled back the blankets covering the Naruto Mother. He decided he'd try one more time to wake her, and if that was to no avail, well.. then he guessed she'd just have to sleep there for the night.

Sasuke held his breath as he leaned over the sleeping Kushina, careful not to crush her as he kneeled on the bed. He touched her shoulder gently. "Mrs. Uzumaki ?" He whispered, barely audible. He supposed he should make his voice a little louder, but he almost didn't want to disturb her. She looked so peaceful sleeping in his bed -minus the drunkenly tousled hair, of course.

"Mrs. Uzumaki" he breathed, leaning down closer to her ear. He thought he saw her shiver slightly. Kushina stirred, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh!" Sasuke exlaimed. "You're awake!"

Kushina blinked a couple of times, willing her eyesight to focus. When it did, the sight of the raven-haired, Dark-eyed ninja crouched over her startled her, causing her to sit upright with a jolt.

"Sasuke!" She gasped. "H-how...why? Is this your room?" She glanced around frantically, a dark shade of red beginning to flush her cheeks.

"Yes! Yes it is! Kushina-sama, hush!" Sasuke urged her gently, attempting to calm her down. Kushina stopped and looked at him with concerning eyes, embarrassment and dawning realization spreading across her face.

"Don't tell me.. Oh, Sasuke.." she threw a small hand over her mouth. "We didn't.. we didn't have se-..s-..s-"

"Sex?" Sasuke finished, and Kushina made a little squeaking noise as her face turned crimson red.

"Yeah, that." she whispered meekly.

"No, I don't think so." Sasuke mumbled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Kushina had the majority of her face hidden by her hands.

"Then how did I get here?" She finally managed to say, fumbling with the words slightly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Can't quite remember.. I'm still.." he hiccuped and Kushina let out a laugh, to his surprise. "I'm still a bit drunk. Um.. but" He closed his eyes for a moment. Kushina watched him curiously as he concentrated.

"I think," he said. "We were at the bar.. yeah, that's right. The Sushi bar. And -oh." Sasuke shook his head and Kushina leaned forward eagerly.

"What?" She said nervously, anticipating the worst.

"It's..nothing. You just ended up here I guess" Sasuke offered lamely. Kushina tried to give him a stern look, but ended up failing miserably and gave him something that resembled an angry puppy. Sasuke laughed and gave her a shy smile, which quickly changed the older Uzumaki's skin color from pale to bright red.

"Just tell me" she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Well.. I guess you were.. well, still are, pretty drunk..." Sasuke finished with a sheepish grin. " Minato-sama told me to get you your home but..it was too long so I brought you my home"

Kushina could feel her face burning with embarrassment at what Sasuke's earlier invitation suggested. The part that made her the most embarrassed, and a little confused, was that in her drunken stupor, she had said yes.

She was startled from her thoughts by Sasuke's gaze. He seemed to be watching her for a reaction of some kind, his dark eyes etched with concern.. but also with something else. Lust, maybe. Or the hunger of wanting something, but not sure of how to get it. Kushina's hands had begun to shake at some point, she realized as she looked down at her palms in surprise.

She heard Sasuke speak to her softly, and something in his tone was significantly different now.

"Are you okay?" his hand reached into her view and gently placed itself over one of her own.

Kushina didn't speak. She just shook her head slightly and continued to stare at Sasuke's hand. 'Did I really agree to come home with him?' she thought to herself with disgust.

"Sasuke," she said quietly, lifting her head to face him. His eyes were trained on her face intently and she felt her pulse quicken.

"This is so unlike me," she continued in a low whisper. "I-I-I mean." She struggled with the words. She couldn't quite make sense of what she was trying to say, but Sasuke didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Kushina-sama, it's okay. I understand." He said, and softly touched the side of her hand with his free hand. Kushina almost thought that she could hear disappointment in his voice. 'Surely, Sasuke wouldn't be the type of guy who'd want to have a one night stand.. would he? Especially with someone like me, who he must know to SOME degree has feelings for him..' Kushina couldn't help the thoughts that were pushing to her mind's surface. "W-what" she took a deep breath before she continued. "What where you really expecting from this night. Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath, and Kushina held hers, anxiously waiting for his reply. He just sat there for a moment, seemingly lost in his thoughts; she could tell he was searching for the right words to say. Kushina felt her heart beat catch in her throat, and tried to swallow her nerves. A few minutes went by before Sasuke finally spoke.

"Kushina-sama," he said flatly, but scowled at himself under his breath. "I really like you.. and I have liked you, for a very long time. I just.. don't know how to go about, um.. telling you that." Sasuke stared at the floor as he spoke, his eyes squinting as if he were waiting for an inevitable blow to the ego.

Kushina watched him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Kushina didn't believe her best friends son has crush on Minato death Kushina felt Loneliness. Sasuke always came here with his friend Naruto. And he was always talk to his mother friendly. She also like when he was child but after he gone adult Kushina and sasuke very close to each other.

"What?" she said, in a demanding tone that startled Sasuke enough to make him look up at her in surprise -but he mistook her demanding tone for anger instead of surprise.

"I know, Kushina-sama, I know. I'm so sorry. It was bad idea, trying to get you back here.. I just thought I could confess to you somehow and we could.." he trailed off, and flinched when Kushina raised her hand. Instead of landing it across his face with a smack like he was expecting her to, Kushina gently placed the palm of her hand against his cheek.

"Sasuke.." she whispered softly, and she saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"W-wha?" he stuttered. His wide innocent eyes showed his surprise. "You're.. not mad?"

"No," she said with a giggle. "I like you too, Sasuke. But you didn't have to use.. um.. alcohol to lure me here." Even Kushina was surprised by the boldness of her own words, realizing that the alcohol may have helped with that a bit. Sasuke's mouth suddenly spread into a wide, mischievous grin and they both laughed. "Okay," he finally said. "I'll remember that for next time." Next time?

Before Kushina could say another word, Sasuke whisked his arm around the small of her back and guided her so that she was laying back on his bed.

"Sasuke!" she exlaimed, but her voice was buried under the sudden and soft press of Sasuke's lips against her own.


	2. Sexiness

"Sasuke," Kushina breathed, as he pulled away from her lips slowly, his soft black eyes searching her face for a reaction.

"Was that okay?" His voice was a whisper. His breathing sounded a little uneven, but Kushina couldn't say that her breathing was any different. She couldn't believe that Sasuke had just kissed her! It didn't feel real. 'Well, it did feel real.. it felt very real' Kushina thought to herself with a shudder of delight. Sasuke's eyes were still trained on her face, and Kushina realized that he was waiting for an answer.

"Yes," she said meekly, and reached up her hands to touch the sides of his face. He raised one of his hands to cover her own and pressed it against his cheek, closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a happy sigh. 'He's so handsome' Kushina thought fondly, tracing his little whiskers gently with her thumb. Her hands weren't shaking, surprisingly. In this moment with Sasuke, she felt completely at ease -like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Now Sasuke finally knew how she felt,and what was even better, he had returned her feelings completely. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and he leaned down towards her once more.

"Kushina-chan.. can we maybe.. do that again?" He muttered shyly. Kushina laughed quietly -as if that was even a question- and wordlessly pulled his face towards hers.

When their lips locked for the second time, Kushina felt something more than passion in the soft press of Sasuke's lips. She felt something more urging, more prominent, like he couldn't quite get enough of kissing her. They paused and pulled back for a second, then dove into each other again. And again. And Again. Sasuke's lips were so warm, so inviting.. Kushina couldn't stop herself as they continued to kiss. This was all she had ever dreamed off. As Sasuke began to reach around and under her shirt, feeling around for the clip on her bra, Kushina tensed up. Sasuke instantly pulled back."What is it, Kushina?" His brow was furrowed with concern, and he saw Kushina's face blush a deep shade of red, and began to backtrack. "If you don't want me to, I-I.. I won't. If you're not ready.."

"I am ready" Kushina said quickly, biting her lip nervously. Was she really ready for this? She wanted Naruto.. more than anything, but she couldn't help but hold herself back. Sasuke watched her face intently before touching her cheek with a gentle hand.

"Kushina" he said, his voice soft and calming. "I would never, ever hurt you. You know that."

Kushina stared up at Naruto, her eyes so wide and afraid, he almost couldn't take it.

"Believe me Kushina." He said seriously. "I wouldn't dream of such a thing."

His voice sounded so sincere. She searched his eyes for any signs of deceivment, but there were none -Only a loving, gentle look as he gazed down at her that made her heart melt. This was her Naruto. She had known him for years, stood by his side when things got rough -And he knew her, often better than she knew herself. As Sasuke leaned closer, he stared into her eyes with nothing less of pure admiration and love, and she knew then that she had made up her mind.

"Believe me, Sasuke." She said in a low voice. "I want you, more than anything."

Longing flashed across Sasuke's eyes after hearing her say that. He could no longer contain himself.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in a husky tone, but he was already crouched over top of her, their bodies inching dangerously close together. Kushina sucked in her breath sharply. She tried, and failed, to keep her voice calm when she spoke. "Yes.." she breathed out, feeling his lower area press promiscuiously against the spot between her thighs. "Okay then.." he breathed down the side of her neck, his lips grazing her ear. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, Sasuke seemed to be everywhere at once. His lips were pressed eagerly against her neck, kissing and nibbling at her skin, his breath quickening when this would created soft moans from Kushina's mouth. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him on to her more. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, molding into each others curves. He moved from from her neck and kissed her lips roughly. He parted her lips with his own and she groaned.

"Sasuke.."

His tongue danced with hers and they pressed their bodies harder together. It was all happening so fast. As Sasuke kissed her, he almost quite literally ripped off her clothes. She had to stop and tear them off herself quickly with shaky hands, so Sasuke wouldn't destroy her clothes in the process. Sasuke did the same; he sat up, straddling Kushina between his legs, and quickly peeled off his shirt. Kushina made a little surprised squeaking noise. Sasuke was HOT. No, hot is too trivial of a word to describe him. His body was simply gorgeous. She lifted a hand hesitantly towards his flat stomach, but before she could reach out to touch his abdominal, he leaned forward again. Her hand came in to contact with his lean muscles and she let out a little gasp. She looked up at Sasuke shyly, but laughed when she saw the unmistakable proud look on his face.

Sasuke pinned Kushina to the bed with his hips, and her face flushed; her heart beat began to quicken. She could almost feel him right there. Suddenly, Kushina was totally aware that she had stripped down to only her bra and underwear. After a few more heart stopping kisses, Sasuke pulled back for just a moment -long enough for Kushina to instinctively throw her arms over her chest.

"Kushina..." Sasuke whispered. His breathing had become ragged, causing his chest to heave in and out rapidly.

"I'm just.." she began, but Sasuke cut her off.

"You're beautiful, Kushina," he said reassuringly. Before Kushina had a chance to meekly protest, Sasukere moved her arms, then reached for the clip on her bra for the second time. Kushina squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath as Sasuke slowly removed her undergarment. When she opened them, Sasuke was staring down at her with a glazed look.

"Oh.." he breathed, and slowly, gently, placed his hands on Kushina's D Size breasts. She let out a little gasp, but didn't protest.

"God.. You're beautiful" he said again, and began to massage her chest. Kushina let out her breath, and sighed. Sasuke's soft hands against the delicate skin of her breasts felt really good.

"Ohh," she breathed as Sasuke began to kiss one of her breasts. She felt her pulse quicken as his lips inched closer towards her nipple. But instead of reaching that point, Sasuke kissed around her nipple instead, circling close at a painfully slow rate, making Kushina sweat in anticipation. Every time Sasuke would slide his tongue a little closer to her nipple, she would tense and breath in sharply. She'd feel his lips smile against her breast and then he'd continue to kiss it, sucking on some spots gently as he went. Kushina let out a small moan, then threw a hand over her mouth, embarrassed She couldn't help it -it felt so good. Sasuke didn't seem to take notice of her hand, but he did, however, notice her small moan. With a ragged breath, one of his hands reached for her hips while the other clutched at her breasts. He gave the one he was kissing a small squeeze and Kushina breathed in sharply -and then slowly, very slowly, he placed her nipple between his lips and sucked. Kushina tilted her head back and tried not to scream in delight. Sasuke continued to make small circles on her nipple with his tongue, then shifted to her other breast. Kushina began to squirm under the pleasure -and she realized she wouldn't be able to take it much longer. Sasuke sucked sharply on her nipple and she let out a loud moan, then instinctively pressed her hand harder against her mouth. Sasuke looked up at her then, and released her breast. He reached up and removed her hand from her mouth.

"No, don't do that. I like it," he said, his voice low and husky. Kushina's face flushed, and before she could nod her reply, Sasuke returned to her breasts and started licking her nipples once more. Kushina's legs struggled against him -he had her pinned down between his- as she tried to fight the urge to moan under the touch of his lips, but it was to no avail. As Sasuke squeezed both of her breasts simultaneously, rapidly sliding his tongue from one nipple to the other -like he coudln't get enough of her- Kushina squealed in delight. This caused Sasuketo push his pelvis into hers -hard - and Kushina couldn't take it anymore.

"Please" she half-moaned half-demanded. Naruto's eyes flew to her face, wild and glazed. "What?"

"I want you," she breathed, biting her lip to stifle another moan. Sasuke still had a strong grip on both of her breasts, and it felt good. Really good. He jolted upright, suddenly realizing what Kushina meant, and ripped his pants off in a flash. He reached down and tore -literally tore- her underwear off of her. Kushina didn't notice, nor did she try to cover up this time. Her eyes were locked on Sasuke as he stood up and removed his boxers. She let out a gasp when she saw the length of him. He stood there for a moment and let her look at him -his own eyes locked on her naked body as well.

Sasuke crawled back on to the bed. Kushina watched him move towards her with longing. She couldn't believe this was about to happen. 'My My Sasuke,' she thought fondly. He was now over top of her, gazing down at her with incredulous eyes, like he couldn't believe this was happening himself, either.

"Kushina" he breathed out harshly, and slide an arm under the small of her back. "Wrap your legs around me," Kushina obeyed, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could now feel his naked sex pressing against her inner thighs. Arms shaking, she wrapped them around his neck for support.

"Kushina-Hime," Sasuke said again. This time his voice was more calm and controlled, though she could hear his urgent tone. "Don't be nervous, please,". His eyes were so calming, so caring as he looked down at her. Kushina almost wanted to cry with happiness, but she realized how awful that would look. Still, despite those thoughts, she felt her eyes begin to burn.

Sasuke brushed his thumb against the corner of her eyes. For a moment, she was afraid that he would mistake her tears for hurt, but as he leaned his forehead against hers, all fears were washed away in the blueness of his eyes.

"I love you Kushina." He breathed, and Kushina's voice seemed to get stuck in her throat. She began to tear up, but he hushed her with a gentle kiss.

"Now.. I think this might hurt." He whispered, his forehead still pressed against hers. Their eyes remained locked as he placed both of his hands on her hips."Ready?" he breathed out and Kushina nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut, and Sasuke lunged his hips forward.

His penis tore through her virginity quickly, and Kushina cried out in pain. Sasuke was quick to muffle her cry beneath his lips, and he whispered to her that it would be okay. That it will start to feel good very, very soon. He was right.

As Sasuke pulled back from his first lunge, Kushina breathed in shakily. He still had his eyes locked with hers as he thrust into her again. Kushina concentrated on Sasuke eyes -which wasn't hard- as he continued to thrust his penis into her. He was careful to kiss her and make sure she remained calm, even though the strain in his voice showed how hard he was trying to keep himself in check. Each time he withdrew from her and re-entered her again, she felt the pain grow duller and duller until eventually it did not hurt at all.

Sasuke felt her body finally relax, and he stopped thrusting for a moment, breathing heavily as he looked down at Kushina.

"Are you okay?" he whispered through ragged breaths. Kushina's wordless reply was her legs squeezing tightly around his hips. Sasuke took that as a sign to continue. He placed his palms on either side of Kushina's face and leaned back so their foreheads were no longer touching. Kushina eagerly reached up to touch his chest. His muscles were lean under her hands. Slowly, Sasuke began thrusting.

Kushina moaned as his first thrust entered her, relieved to have the painful part done and over with. Her hands clutched at his chest as she felt his muscles work with the effort of thrusting into her. Although Sasuke had stared slowly, he finally lost all control of himself and began to thrust his penis into Kushina's vagina so hard that she cried out in pleasure.

Sasuke's thrusts became stronger -she could feel how hard he was inside her vagina. And he went so far into her. He reached places inside of her that Kushina had never even dreamed could feel good. She struggled under the pleasure as he slammed into her body, moaning his name, which only caused his thrusts to deepen.

"Yes.." she breathed as the adrenaline began to coarse through her body. It was as if she had been injected with some sort of drug. She burned with pleasure in the places that Sasuke touched her, and burned with even more pleasure as Sasuke's manhood slammed into her vagina, hitting the deepest spot inside of her. She cried out in pleasure and realized that he had hit her G-spot.

Sasuke continued to thrust his penis inside of her over and over again -faster and faster until she couldn't keep up with her own breaths. She was moaning and screaming and crying out his name -clutching at his chest and neck and hair, begging him to fuck her harder -and each and every time, he obliged.

Sasuke's eyes were wild and feral as he watched Kushina's breasts bounce beneath him. Without skipping a beat, he thrust his hands forward and squeazed her soft breasts sharply, which caused Kushina to cry out again. Her vagina was tight around his cock -each time he pulsed into her, it would grip his manhood, working his entire shaft as he pulled out of her again. And she was so wet. He felt himself close to the end. He lowered his head and sucked on her nipples mercilessly as he shoved his cock deeper inside her -causing her to outright scream his name from the pleasure.

"Please Sasuke" she fumbled with the words through her moans and deep breaths. "Touch me".

Sasuke knew exactly what she meant and what she wanted -and of course, he obliged.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over on her stomach roughly. Before Kushina had a chance to question what he was doing, Sasuke thrust his penis into her vagina from behind. She cried out in pleasure. The sudden change in the angle made her whole body tingle, and it appeared that Sasuke was able to thrust a lot deeper from behind her.

She felt his hand slide between the bed and her stomach, and he lowered it until it was firmly placed on her hot spot. She felt his strong chest against her back as he whispered into her ear in a dangerously ragged tone. "Are you ready?"

Kushina said yes, her words barely audible. He felt so good inside of her that she found it hard to speak. Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath.

He pushed his hand against her clitoris and began to roll his palm against it -back and forth. It felt so smooth, so good, so deep. He pushed his cock even further up her vagina and she screamed. A deep ball of pleasure began to well up from somewhere deep inside of her, and she bit her lip so hard that it almost bled.

"Sasuke," she mumbled through her clenched teeth. "I think.. I think I'm going to come,"

She heard Naruto's breath hitch and he began to pump faster, his manhood as hard as a rock. He filled up every inch inside of her as he pulsed steadily in tune with the rhythm of his palm against her clit. He pressed his hand into her hot spot harder -so hard that Kushina couldn't take it any more. She thrashed under his weight as his penis pushed one final deep thrust into her vagina -screamed out his name as she came. Hard. Her vision blurred as she felt him explode inside of her. She felt him fill her up with his semen, felt the shudder of his body on top of hers, and they both collapsed together on the bed.

Hours later, Kushina and Sasuke still lay in bed with their bodies tangled together in an impossible mesh. They were so comfy, but they both tried to fend of sleep -both tired once the remaining adrenaline drained from their bodies.

"I love you. So much, Kushina" Sasukemumbled into her hair for the umpteenth time -but Kushina decided that she would never get tired of hearing it.

"I love you too, Sasuke." she said as she looked up to kiss him. And she did love him. She really did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later Naruto , Hinata and Sasuke Parents came back to House. Kushina and Mikoto were happy to talking each other at enjoying the game Night. While Fagaku was gone to his Job. While Naruto , Sasuke and Hinata were talking some college stuff. Sasuke glance at Kushina was going to Kitchen. And Mikoto was join to talk with Naruto.

Sasuke made an excuse and he gone toward the Kichen. He entered the Kitchen as Kushina grabbed his collar and pushed him nearby the Kichen wall that no one could see them. Kushina slapped her lips against his. Both of them continue kiss each other then Sasuke broke it.

"Calm down, Kushina-chan. we can't do that before that anyone could see us"Sasuke warned her.

" Oh You mean this" Kushina again slapped her lips agains Him agave her passionate kiss. Sasuke sighed he knew the Kushina was daring type women.

She broke the kiss and giggled " I know Sasuke-kunn" but she grabbed his collar moved him to her face " If I seen you with other girl then watch out" Sasuke gulped and Nobbed. Kushina smiled and removed his collar.

' Good Bye. My Sasuke kunnn" Kushina gave he good bye kiss. And left the kichen.

" _great Kami I'm fallen in love with Beautiful and Strong. My life is gone interesting. But ireally love her."_


	3. Naruto and Mikoto : Love and sexiness

Sasuke bring Kushina were gone , Mikoto was enjoying the party but she was little bit upset her best friend Kushina and His son were was gone. But she turned an enjoy the party with her husband.

Half an hour later Fagaku getting call from his office. " Mikoto hime , I'm sorry but My boss called me for Urgent Meeting so I've to go Sorry. So you have to go home , sorry" And he left him without heard her answer.

Mikoto while frozed at Fagaku statement , Fagaku was busy person he didn't get personal time for his family. Mikoto was never got happiness of her life after she being marriage. Mikoto sighed she was bored her Marriage life. Without any second she turned her way to Kushina home. She was hope that she was there.

Naruto and Hinata were enjoying their dates. After them dates was finished Naruto dropped Hinata from her Home. Hinata give him a good bye kiss before He left her home.

Naruto appeared his house. He blinked that house was locked "_man, Mom wasn't came home. I think she must live in Sasuke House. Verywell" _ Naruto take out doors key from his pocket. Unlocked the Door he stepped inside the house dropped the keys toward Table. He take the shower and put some clothes. But before he goona take a nap He heared some one foot step. He turned and follow the foot step. After he very close to foot. Without any attention he turned and launch himself to the unknown person.

"Kyahh" "ahhh" Both of them fall in the ground. Naruto blinked look at the black hair women , dark eye and light skin that none of other Susuke mother Mikoto.

" Sorry Miss Mikoto , I didn't recongnised it was you" He said with grinned. But he suddenly blinked his hands touching something soft. He look at his hands his face turned into red His left hand landed on Mikoto left breast. Mikoto suddenly moan at such as the pleasure.

Naruto get of him and apolosied to her of his shame behaviour " I'm sorry Miss Mikoto"

Mikoto get up look at Naruto with full lust while she was in drunken state " Ohhhhhh , Naruto-kunnnn" she launch herself on Naruto touching her big b size breast again Naruto chest. Naruto face full red after such pleasure. " Youuuuuuu , are heeear, Where is Youuuuuur Moooooohter"

"_Great she now drunken How can I handle her" _uh she not coming home and ….." he interupt by cell phone ring. Naruto take it " Hey _ Naruto_ _"_

" Uh Sasuke, What up!"

" Hey Naruto, I also want to tell you that I brought you're mother In my House I want take to take you home but she was full drunken state. Well she now sleep.

"and same here you're mother in my home and she" Before Naruto could say something Mikoto interupt him " HUHHHHHHHH Sasukeeeeeeeeee My bbbabbbby , How arrrrrrrrre Yououuuuuuuuuu" She shouted.

" See , Your Mother in same state as Mine" Sasuke embarashing her mother behaviour. " so take care her Meet me tomarrow in my House, okay"

" Okay , Take care My mother also " Naruto shut the phone. Lift the drunken Mikoto " Okay , Mikoto let me lend you Kaa-san room"

" Okkkkkkkkkkkay" Naruto sighed. He took her in bridal form and lend her into kaa-san room.

Finally Naruto reach her kaa-san room. Naruto put her down and opened the door. Switch the Light On, he lift her hand again her shoulder as slowly slowly he walked with her near her bed. Naruto stand besides Kaa-san bed.

" Okay, Miss Mikoto you sleep well I can…before He complete her sentence" Mikoto again launch at Naruto grabbed her arms around her both of them fall in the bed.

"Woah what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled as the woman tackled him to the Bed.

"Shh… please… I just need a little h…help." She gasped before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him full on the lips. Naruto's eye's shot wide at that but it only allowed the woman to thrust her tongue into his mouth. Effectively unable to talk Naruto lay there as the older woman moved her warm tongue inside his mouth. Naruto relaxed only slightly and stopped moving around so much as he began to enjoy the taste and what the woman was doing to him. Feeling the boy start relax Mikoto slipped one of her hands down and grabbed the boy through his pants.

"You can't do that Miss Mikoto , You were in drunkend?!" Naruto asked as Mikoto pulled away for a bit. She looked dazed as she licked the small amount of saliva on her lips.

"Donnnnnnnnn't worry… you'll enjjjjjjjjjjjjjjoy thiiiiiiiis." She whispered as she reached over and pulled off his shirt. Naruto breathing hard stared silently as the woman reached to her own shirt and pulled off her top part of her dress .Naruto completely awestruck by what he was seeing didn't even notice as the woman undid the front of his pants a bit. Moving down she planted her breasts on the boy and once again brought her lips to his. Amazed by the feeling of her woman's amazing chest on his own, Naruto relaxed again as the woman slipped her hand down his pants.

Her mind still not quite right Mikoto none the less still realized that she had found something unexpected. She pulled back and despite Naruto's protests she slipped his pants down revealing her 'big' discovery. Mikoto let out a moan as she laid eyes on the boy's penis. He was semi hard but already Mikoto could tell he was very big considering his age. Almost in a daze she reached out and used both her hands to touch him. Naruto laid on the floor wincing as the woman touched him there, but it was pleasant and sending him feelings he had never experienced before. Soon he had grown to his full length in her hands and Mikoto looked at him amazed at what she had discovered.

"_wow , I never though he was better than Fagaku" She thoughs._

Dreamily she stood up and removed the last of her clothing above Naruto letting him see her in all her glory. Naruto stayed there his eyes glued to what he was seeing his eyes traveling down her body seeing her erect nipples down to a cleanly trimmed bush of hair that she had down between her legs.

Mikoto couldn't hold it anymore and moved down and grabbed his cock and moved her mouth on to the tip where she started licking him while one of her hands moved to her dripping core and began to slide her two middle fingers in and out. Naruto clutched at the grass beneath him and leaned back as he felt the woman take him into her mouth. It was wet warm and felt amazing. Taking him in fully Mikoto began to slide her tongue up and down his length while furiously working her hand down at her sex.

"Ahh ahh." Naruto cried as the woman moved her head up and down on him doing things to him he had never felt before in his life. It was an amazing feeling Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and looked down at the woman's face as her ruby red lips slid once again down his shaft shiny with her saliva. Naruto felt it building up inside of him and started trusting his pelvis up trying to seek a release to the pleasure. Mikoto felt him twitch in her mouth and knew he was close. Seeking her wonderful gift that she so desperately needed Mikoto took him deeply into her mouth and sucked hard while her hand cupped his balls gently massaging them.

Naruto tensed and finally blew. Mikoto felt the first shot hit the back of her throat and pulled back to allow the rest of his seed into her mouth so she could taste him. Naruto gasped hard as load after load shot into her mouth were she eagerly drank it down as it entered her mouth. Finally done Mikoto moved her tongue around his penis lapping up any remaining fluid that had escaped her mouth. Naruto meanwhile was enjoying the aftermath of his release and the delicate ministrations of the woman. Feeling her move away from him Naruto looked up and saw the woman looking at him lustfully.

"So… how did you like that?" she said smiling gently. Naruto sat up.

"That was amazing." Naruto asked. Mikoto moved closer to him.

"Call me Mikoto-chan." She said. Naruto nodded, admiring the older woman's nude body.

Mikoto's foggy mind briefly attempted to remember why that name ringed a bell but wrote it off as not important; she had… other things on her mind at the moment. Smiling Mikoto stood up and helped Naruto stand up as well.

"Well then Naruto I hoped you enjoyed that but I think it's my turn now don't you think?" she said and hugged him close to her body. Feeling Mikoto's naked body on his own Naruto moved his own arms around her as she bent down and captured his lips in another kiss. Pulling away Mikoto looked around and spotted a nearby flat rock that seemed to be able to do the job nicely. She moved over to it taking Naruto along by the hand. She turned and sat down on the edge then gently spread her legs open allowing Naruto to see her fully.

"See how wet I am Naruto-kun?" She said placing her hand over her matted pubic hair and opening herself down there.

"Please… don't make wait any longer Naruto-kun. Use your tongue and lick me." She moaned. Naruto nodded and moved in between her legs ready to repay her for how good she had made him feel earlier. Naruto moved his head in and instantly smelled her wet core. It was intoxicating and oh so welcoming to his senses. Naruto opened his mouth and ran the tip of his tongue up the length of her slit. Tasting her for the first time Naruto truly believed that he had found the one thing in the world that tasted better than ramen. Wanting more Naruto moved back in and began to explore Mikoto in earnest with his mouth.

"Ohhh… yes that feels so good. Don't stop Naruto… make me feel good." Mikoto moaned as Naruto began to explore the deep corners of her sex with his mouth. Mikoto moved her hands to her breasts and began to rub her hard nipples trying to maximize the pleasure she was receiving. Naruto continued on eagerly seeking to make Mikoto as happy as she had made her. Naruto soon found something atop her opening and licked there, suddenly Mikoto made her pleasure obvious.

"Ohhh yesss! Right there! Keep doing that Naruto! Don't stop!" She screamed. Encouraged by her moaning Naruto concentrated there as she seemed to get even wetter than before. Mikoto moved her legs behind Naruto and trapped his head between her thighs trying to bring him even closer in to her as she could. Naruto began to speed up and wrapped his arms around her legs as she began to tremble.

"Yes! Yes! Oh! OH! YESSSS!" Mikoto cried in rapture as she finally reached her peek and exploded sending a torrent of her sexual fluids gushing out of her sex. Naruto barley had any warning as she pushed her sex more into his face and exploded sending her liquids in to his open mouth and all over his face as Mikoto finally went limp and laid spread on the rock breathing heavily trying to regain her breath after her amazing orgasm that had finally calmed to fires of lust that had built up inside her up until now.

Finally release from the vice grip Mikoto's thighs had him in Naruto stepped up and admired the beautiful goddess that he had given pleasure to. Mikoto opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. She saw he had gotten hard again and smiled. Mikoto sat up still breathing deeply and wrapped her arms around Naruto. Moving in she captured his lips in her hers and began to gently kiss him tasting herself in his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and stayed there enjoying the kiss with Mikoto.

Pulling away she moved Naruto into her lap once again captured his lips and began a hot make out kiss while one of her hands snaked down and grabbed hold of Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned as the goddess that was Mikoto continued the kiss while stroking him up and down with her hand. Placing one of her fingers at the tip of his cock Naruto twitched as he felt once again closer to that amazing relief that he had felt once before. Mikoto knowing he was close sped up and was soon rewarded when Naruto came once again.

"Oh Mikoto! That feels so good!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot his load into her hand. Coming down from the pleasure Naruto noticed that Mikoto had brought her had to her mouth and was gently licking her fingers clean of the semen. One by one Mikoto licked her fingers as strands of Naruto's cum dangled between them. Having finished with her work Mikoto smiled at Naruto, both their faces flushed and excited.

"Mmm you taste good Naruto-kun, but I think it's time for the main course." She said then moved him off her and pushed him onto the rock where she had been sitting on.

"Main course?" Naruto asked. Mikoto smiled and moved him into a better position on top of the rock and crawled up on top of him.

"Of course Naru-kun. Things only get better from here on out." She said then began stroking him again. It didn't take long and once again Naruto was stiff again. Mikoto smiled.

"This is when the real fun begins." She said lustfully as she moved up positioned his penis at her entrance and sat down heavily sending Naruto's full length into herself in one quick motion.

"Ahhhh! Ku… Mikoto!" Naruto moaned as he felt himself inside of the beautiful goddess on top of him.

"Ohhhhhhh! God! YESSSS!" Mikoto cried as she finally felt Naruto's huge cock deep inside her. Wanting that initial pleasure to continue Mikoto moved up then dropped back down letting Naruto's hard length pierce her again and again as she moved uncontrollably seeking that wonderful felling of ecstasy once more. Naruto opened his eyes and was met with Mikoto's lustful expression as she moved down still moving up and down on his hard cock.

"Naru-Kun! Lick them! Suck them. Please just give a little more!" She cried as she trusted her chest onto his face. Naruto more than willing to do so moved his hands and captured on of the heaving breasts in his hands and ran his tongue across it.

"OH! YES! That's it! Keep it up!" Mikoto cried as she felt Naruto begin to suck on her breast. Naruto had taken Mikoto's nibble in his mouth and began to gently suck as his tongue lapped at her nipple. She had been sweating earlier which had left a small amount of a salty taste on her body but Naruto didn't care he loved this taste. Perhaps it was that he never had a mother and had never been breast fed, but Naruto now knew why he often saw women hit their husbands and boyfriends when they looked at other women, breasts were truly a wonderful thing. Naruto happily sucked on Mikoto's chest alternating between the two and making sure the other one got some attention too by rubbing it with his hand. They had continued like that for close to thirty minutes, Naruto giving Mikoto's chest attention as Mikoto happily bounced up and down on top of him. Pretty soon however Naruto felt himself about to burst. Buy this time Mikoto had lost all awareness around her, all her attention was on the wonderful feeling that Naruto's cock was giving her between her legs. She had her head up mouth open and drool coming out of her mouth as she begged Naruto to give her more.

"NARUTO! I'M ALMOST THERE! GIVE ME MORE PLEASE!" Mikoto cried trusting up and down on him, their bodies making lewd noises as their flesh slapped together wet from their sexual fluids. Naruto had finally reached his peak.

"MIKOTO! I'm coming!" Naruto yelled and finally came straight into her soaking wet pussy. Mikoto felt his hot cum enter her and was finally pushed to the edge. She slammed down a final time and burst her orgasm hitting her full on as she came hard, leaning back and letting out a scream of pure ecstasy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikoto screamed. It seemed as though she had finally gotten what she had so desperately wanted in her whole life at that one very moment in time. With her orgasm finally tapering off she fell forward on to Naruto and held him close. Naruto stayed there holding onto Mikoto. Mikoto made one final movement and turned dropping herself and Naruto down onto the ground with him on top of her.

With Naruto still inside her Mikoto just wrapped her limps around him and held him close as she finally felt relief. Naruto exhausted from the ordeal and completely spent followed after Mikoto soon after and fell asleep there in the room.

hours later Mikoto Uchiha felt the sudden cool breeze of the wind against her side. Still groggy she could barely remember where she was or how she got there. Spending a few more minutes there her senses began to slowly trickle back to her. A move of her hand told her she was on the Bed. And then another breeze quickly alerted her that she was naked.

'_Wait… naked?_' Mikoto thought then quickly tried to get up. She moved and all of a sudden was hit by all sorts of stimuli. First was the weight on top of her, then the feeling of nude skin on skin indicating that whoever was with her was also naked, then the last feeling. The movement of her getting up moved something down there and to her horror realized that something was partially inside of her Mikoto opened her eyes and looked down quickly.

'…_what the… hell?!_' she thought in morbid fascination as she spotted a mat of blond hair between her naked breasts. Shocked into silence and not even able to try to move she continued to stare down at the person on top of her. Mikoto looked and finally the words came to her mind. 'I had sex with Naruto Uzumaki.' She thought still paralyzed. Breathing quickly she slowly started to remember.

'_That's right… I was drunk at party and Fagaku were gone one the Bussiness meeting then I came to check Kushina and … I was on my back!_' She remembered. '_But then how did we…_' She tried to remember then slowly it started coming back to her. The feel of his lips, the taste of his mouth, the taste of his seed, the feeling of his cock pounding away at her. Mikoto laid back and simply remembered what it had been like. It had been a very long time since she had ever had sex and today she had just had sex with a Kushina kid not even out of the College student and she could honestly tell herself that it was the best sex she thought she might ever have in her life.

Lying there suddenly realized what she was doing. Looking down she saw her hand gently stroking Naruto's hair enjoying the feeling of his breath on her naked chest and the snug fit of his now limp penis still making its presence known inside her. Mikoto closed her eyes and thought of what she should do. On one had what had happened was completely wrong and unacceptable, it had happened out of drunk and not of her own free will… on the other hand she hand she realized that today she had just had her first true orgasms and some of the best sex in the world after she were marry with Fagaku.

Mikoto opened her eyes and looked down at the young boy. '_Well… no one was to know but us right?_' She thought. '_I must be going crazy… but_' She blushed as she remembered something that she had discovered. '_For such a Kushina guy he sure is… big._' She thought blushing horribly at what she had decided to do.

"Well better get to it then." She mused out loud then gently got up taking Naruto off of her but still holding onto him. She was unprepared however for the sudden wave of pleasure that spread from her pussy once she took him out of her. Once she did however a white mixture of her and his sexual fluids poured out of her spreading out onto the ground. '_Good god!_' She thought as she felt her pussy finally freed of his dick and the juices following out of her.

Naruto finally awoke and opened his eye's seeing Mikoto's amazingly black eyes stare ones stare deep into his own. Naruto fully awake moved away from her slightly unsure if he had only just had an amazing dream. 'No time like the present.' Mikoto thought to herself and leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. " I love you Mikoto-chan, Now its My turned Mikoto-chan" he whispered her ear Mikoto eyes widened as far Naruto known what happened that night.

Naruto's Bedroom (Next morning)

Naruto woke up with his face hitting something very soft and warm. Still half asleep, he snuggled further into the soft pillows.

Mikoto woke to two sensations. One was something snuggling into her breasts, and the other was something _poking_her nether regions. She looked down to see a silver haired boy snuggling into her breasts. She actually shocked herself in that she didn't want to push him off. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his head, pushing him further in between her fabulous mounds.

(WARNING! LEMON ALERT!)

Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around his head. Still half asleep, his baser demonic instincts took over. He used his teeth to rip apart the shirt that she was wearing, and began to kiss the flesh that was now revealed. He kissed, nipped, and licked at the flesh between her breasts, earning him moans from the woman beneath him. He started to move towards her neck, never stopping his ministrations. Mikoto moaned even louder when he skidded his canines across the mate mark on her neck. Naruto, spurred on by Mikoto's moans, moved down to her breasts, pulling them free from the black bra she wore. He latched his mouth on her right breast, licking and sucking her nipple, while gently kneading the other one.

Mikoto was not sitting idle through this. Far from it. She moved her hand down to Naruto's boxers and slipped her hand inside. She then proceeded to slowly stroke him off, earning her a light groan from the sliver haired boy. This continued for about five minutes, Naruto switching breasts every so often, and Mikoto's hand slowly speeding up, before Naruto's hand that wasn't fondling Mikoto's breasts began to head south. He slipped one of his fingers inside her, making her moan even louder. Naruto slipped another finger into Mikoto, and she sped up her ministrations in kind. Eventually, Naruto felt Mikoto's walls contract, and Mikoto moaned louder than ever before. Naruto pulled his fingers out when she relaxed, then ceased his attention to her breasts, earning him a mewl of disappointment.

Not wanting the pleasure to stop, Mikoto pulled gently on Naruto's member, making him comply with her wishes. She aligned his dick with her pussy. Naruto, understanding what she wanted, moved forward, easing himself inside her.

Mikoto moaned. Even though he hadn't finished growing, Naruto was still fairly large for his age, added with his recent growth spurt, he was roughly six inches in length. He started slow, but progressively sped up. Mikoto's moans got louder and louder. She was bucking her hips, meeting his thrusts. Both were speeding up, losing themselves in the sensations.

Naruto's thrusting soon became erratic. Mikoto wrapped her legs around his waist, preventing him from pulling out, and allowing him to hit deeper within her. Within minutes, Naruto and Mikoto both came, Naruto with a roar, Mikoto with a howl. Naruto collapsed back into Mikoto's wondrous valley. Mikoto wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him further into her chest. Naruto in turn wrapped his hands around her waist, his hands grasping her ass. They both sighed in content, before slowly slipping back into unconsciousness.

(END OF LEMON!)

Naruto's Bedroom (one hour later)

"mmm…" Naruto woke up, hearing a woman moaning. He looked up from his "pillow" to see Mikoto Uchiha opening her eyes. He shifted slightly, only for her to moan again and him to feel slight pleasure. He looks down to see that the two of them are connected still. Memories of their time together begin to flood his head. Seeing Mikoto slowly coming to, Naruto moved up, moving his face to hers. He proceeded to kiss her.

Mikoto was waking up from her pleasurable time with the blonde haired boy, when she felt more pleasure. She opened her eyes slightly to reveal said boy looking up at her, his face between her breasts. Said boy then proceeded to kiss her. Mikoto woke up fully at that. She began kissing back, pulling him towards her, putting a hand on the back of his head. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, with him quickly returning the favor.

They pulled apart both blushing and embarrassed as they recalled their past activities.

"Um w... why did you… ohhh God I'm sorry I'm really sorry Miss Mikoto" Naruto didn't realised what he done he were in half sleep and done very shameless behaviour with his friends mom.

"I… wasn't myself entirely today Naruto… but what happened… I'm glad it did." She told him smiling gently. Naruto looked away embarrassed.

Naruto jaw opened what her Mikoto saying to him. Mikoto look at Naruto stunned place " on the last Night I had sex with you and stole your virginity and morning you sex with me and show me what you think about huhs" Naruto feel guilty what he done while he was full awake state. Mikoto couldn't help but giggled.

" What type of women are you! Naruto yelled " You have husband and two sons. And you laughing me was I raped you in the early morning"

"Calm down , Naruto-kun" Mikoto said " I don't say that was raped but I said I really enjoy the sex with you early in the morning" Naruto raised his eyebrow " But you're right I've husband but do you know Naruto-kun the sex you did on me. I was really enjoy it. Well what I say , Fagaku is really busy person , Itachi and Sasuke both are not staying in the House. I feel really lonely," Mikoto faced down " I always want to someone love me and stay my side. I would enjoy to share my love with him.

She turned to Naruto grab his shoulder , their face close to each other. Mikoto stared at Blue eye blonde " and I don't mind if it was you Naruto-kun and that Last night sex. I fallen in love with you" then she kissed him.

Naruto eyes widened at Mikoto statement , but as far Naruto wrap his arm around and kiss her back. Naruto broke the kiss look at Mikoto.

" I ..love you too , Mikoto-chan but I don't know how but whenever I look at you. You were beautiful." That statement made Mikoto blushed. After her marriage her husband never told how she was.

Naruto blushed and look away he get up " Mikoto-chan" she look at him " take shower I'll made some break fast"

"Oh right I know where it is." Mikot said embarrassed to be laying there on the bed naked. Mikoto smiled as she and Naruto stood up. Picking up their cloths Mikoto took Naruto's hand and held it as they made their way over to the stream. Getting there rather quickly they set their things down on the side of the shower washed herself. The water was only a little cold but Mikoto went over and wrapped her arms around Naruto so they both could feel a little warmer.

"What happens now?" Naruto asked as he leaned into her warm embrace.

"Well…" She said moving him closer to her cuddling up to him. "I wouldn't want this to be a onetime thing. So maybe we can still see each other." She said. Naruto turned to look at her.

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend" he asked. Mikoto turned him around to face him and leaned down.

"Yes I don't mind Fagaku has always stay out of town and I know you've the girl friend Hinata but I don't mind it we'll keep it secret okay" Naruto nobbed.… do you want to be my boyfriend Naruto?" She asked blushing horribly at asking such a question to such a young boy.

"Oh course! I want you to be my girlfriend!" He said smiling brightly. Mikoto smiled and took his lips in her own and kissed him.

"Alright then." She said pulling away. "From now on you're my boyfriend. But you have to realize Naruto that we can't let anyone else know about this or we can both get into trouble… well maybe only me seeing as I'm the adult we'll keep it from the secret" She said.

"Don't worry… I understand." He said smiling. Mikoto smiled back pressing her forehead to his as they looked into each other's eyes. Mikoto once again kissed him this time slipping her tongue out and into his mouth. They kissed for awhile their hand roaming each others bodies as the bathed under the streams Shower.

Naruto and Mikoto were done the shower. Mikoto has made some brackfast both done it "Okay lets go home I think Sasuke and Kushina were waiting for us" Mikoto said " and huh called Hinata before she got misunderstanding" Naruto nobbed.

Naruto took a phone and called hinata came Mikoto House. Both of them getting to the Uchiha house.

"_I fallen in love with Kushina son. And he look so Handsome. I don't believe it" Mikoto said with Blushing,_

" _I sex with sasuke mom. But what I do she look so sexy and beautiful" _Naruto though.


End file.
